


When I'm With You

by c3m3t3rydrive



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Alcohol Use TW, Gentlemen Kissing, Gentlemen dancing, M/M, a sweet and short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3m3t3rydrive/pseuds/c3m3t3rydrive
Summary: Cole and Stefan are out celebrating another completed case, Stefan treats Cole to some dancing.
Relationships: Stefan Bekowsky/Cole Phelps
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	When I'm With You

“Intoxicating” is a word that Cole would use to describe Stefan Bekowsky. Not to anyone other than himself, of course. His smile, his eyes, the way he walks, his voice, his aftershave… Every little thing about him made Cole want to be encapsulated by his very essence. Wrapped, coiled around him like a snake and suffocating him. If Cole were to choose a way to depart from this Earth, he would choose Stefan. Lord knows that Stefan was going to be the death of him, whether Stefan knew it or not. 

Intoxicated he was, knocking back his third round and already motioning at the barkeep for another. Another case solved and here they were, celebrating in a smoky dive in downtown Los Angeles. Cole scanned the dim room, paying attention to anything and anyone that wasn’t Stefan. Lonely people drinking at the bar beside him, couples dancing hazily in front of the jazz band in the back of the room. Booths taken up by the more sloppy ones getting handsy and braver by the minute. 

“C’mon Cole,” Stefan drawled, smoothing a hand over Cole’s shoulder. “We’re supposed to be celebrating! You can at least pretend to not be miserable.” 

“I’m not miserable, Bekowsky.” He retorted. “I’m just… thinking.”

“No more of that!” Stefan gave Cole a hard slap on the back, causing him to choke slightly on his whiskey. “No thinking, tonight’s for fun and relaxation. You can consider those the ‘rules’ if it makes it easier for you.” Smugly smiling at his own joke, Bekowsky shot back his own drink and loosened his tie, exposing the base of his throat and a tuft of dark hair poking through the top of his shirt. Cole watched in his peripheral as his partner stood up from the bar stool and rolled up his sleeves before taking hold of Phelps’s bicep and giving it a tug. 

“Let’s go.” Stefan stated simply, cocking his head towards the back of the room. 

“To where?” Cole gave him a quizzical look. 

“To the dance floor, let’s go.” 

“I’m not much of a dancer, Bekowsky. I’ve been told before I’ve got two left feet…” He hesitated, waving his hand as if to shoo away a fly.

“You are tonight! It’ll take your mind off of whatever’s got you more gloomy than usual. I’ll teach you, come on.” Stefan pulled on Cole’s arm again, raising an impatient eyebrow at him. Finally giving in, Phelps quickly finished the rest of his drink and followed his partner to the clearing in front of the band who started playing an upbeat jazz number. More couples flocked to the floor, taking their partners into their arms and swinging each other with confidence and ease that intimidated Cole. Sensing his unease, Stefan placed a comforting hand on the small of Cole’s back, sending shivers up his spine. 

Stefan led them to an opening towards the back, out of the way of the more experienced dancers in the center and tucked away where the lights didn’t hit them as much. As much privacy as they were going to get to practice. Cole stood awkwardly in front of Stefan, looking around the room nervously, lips pressed together in a line, unsure what to do with himself.

“Since you’re learning, I’ll lead. I’ve never danced with a man before, so you’ll have to act as the broad. Take my hands.” The older man held his hands out in front of him, palms facing the ceiling. Cole felt the whiskey in his stomach light a fire as he timidly held his hands; warm and slightly larger than his. 

“Alright, now you’re going to put one foot back, and mirror my footsteps. Like this.” They moved together stepping in time to the music, Stefan swaying their hands back and forth with the beat. How they were swinging together, it felt easy for Cole. Natural, even. A small smile crept onto his face, he was getting the hang of it and even enjoying himself. Liquor certainly helping with his confidence, he got closer to Stefan and started paying more attention to the man in front of him rather than trying to mimic his moves. 

A grin formed on Stefan’s face as well, seeing Cole open up in a way he’d never witnessed before. The only thing that really came close was when he was being praised at work. It was pleasantly surreal to see. 

“There you go, look at that. He's not a machine after all!” Laughed Stefan, earning a shy chuckle from Cole. 

Cole studied his partner and really tried to savor this feeling they’d created. The music, their hands, his proud smile, the numbing of the alcohol, how the lights danced in Stefan’s eyes. Phelps wanted to remember him just like this, and keep this moment for as long as he was allowed to have it. Not only that, but to push through that last barrier that had been created and really close the space between them. To step into Stefan and surround himself with him, but that wasn’t possible. No way would Bekowsky go for that and besides, there were too many people around, and they were already pushing it in terms of coming off as fruits, dancing together like this. This was the best that Cole was going to get. 

Suddenly, a wash of cold coursed through Cole, catching him off guard and causing him to skip a step and trip over Stefan’s foot. Losing his balance, he swung his arms outward to stabilize himself and failed, falling forward into the other man. Stefan caught him and held him up, chest to chest with his arms around Cole’s waist to support him. Phelps’s chin came to a rest on Stefan’s shoulder as another wave of cold rushed over him. 

“I’m… not feeling that good. I guess the liquor is hitting me harder than expected.” Cole muttered, furrowing his brow. 

“Woah, take it easy, tiger.” Stefan soothed. “Why don’t we take a break for a second and get some fresh air?" 

Cole nodded and peeled himself off of his chest, adjusting himself before slowly making his way towards the back door. He felt Stefan close behind him, cautiously trailing him and making sure he wasn't going to topple completely. Slightly humiliating, but Cole was too drunk and too sick to care. Throwing the door open, he held it for Stefan, who leaned against the old brick side of the building and lit a cigarette. Casually blowing a thick cloud of smoke down the dark streets of Los Angeles. 

Cole leaned up against the wall beside him, hands in his pockets and staring at his shoes. 

"I-ah… didn't eat beforehand… You know I can usually handle my liquor. I'm sorry if I ruined the mood." 

"Don't apologize. I'm just happy you seemed to have any fun at all. You're not that bad of a dancer, you know." 

Phelps looked at Stefan. He stood slightly turned towards Cole, but his gaze fixed towards the end of the street. His eyes unfocused and lost in thought. Stefan's kind, warm eyes that made Cole melt with every look shot his way. He couldn't help but think just how handsome Stefan was, his features highlighted by the dim street lamps, his sleeves rolled up exposing his forearm and the veins that slightly popped out. His usually slicked back hair having just a few pieces that hung down in front of his forehead. 

Typically, Cole would push down these types of thoughts, the thoughts he had about Stefan, and other men for that matter. Forcefully cram them to the back of his mind until he was either distracted or drunk enough to forget for a little while. In this case though, with the night he'd been having with Stefan, distractions weren't available and alcohol was only amplifying his attraction. There wasn't a point in denying anymore, not after how he'd made him feel on that dancefloor. 

Stefan suddenly looked at Cole, catching him blatantly staring. Trying to appear as casual as possible, Cole brought his attention to his feet, his hands, the ground. Anything other than his partner. 

"You still don't seem to be doing so hot, kid. Why don't I go and call you a cab?-"

Stefan had thrown his cigarette into the street and was starting to head back into the bar when he felt a hand grab his, tugging him back. 

"Wait." 

Confusion was clear on his face as Stefan traced an invisible line with his eyes down his arm, to the hand that was grasping his, and up to meet Cole's teary blues. 

"Cole?" Stefan muttered, as his partner stepped forward into his space still holding his hand. Eye contact never broke between them as a couple of hot tears flowed down Cole's cheek, he shakily moved forward, inching closer to Stefan. Brows still furrowed, Stefan froze in place, unsure of what was happening. 

Cole placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Stefan's mouth. Still unmoving, Stefan didn't make any attempt to kiss back.

Fear stuck Cole's heart as he pulled away. How could he have been so foolish? Surely he's ruined everything now. He stood wide eyed, waiting for a reaction. 

"Cole." Was all that Stefan said, before kissing Cole back, harder. Not rough by any means, but not shy anymore. Unashamed. Even going so far as to softly push Cole back against the brick wall, arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him deeper into the embrace. 

The combination of relief and joy that Cole felt was unbelievable. He could have broken down then and there but instead he opted to kiss him back and hang onto Stefan's lapels, seemingly for dear life. 

Finally breaking off the kiss, Stefan pressed his forehead against Cole’s, his hot breath giving him goosebumps. Loosening his grip from Stefan’s lapels, Cole breathed in deep. Despite the feeling of vertigo from the kiss, this felt like the first time he could breathe properly since he met Stefan that first day in Traffic. Inhaling his cologne, the cigarette smoke and whiskey that still lingered on his lips. A breath of fresh air in comparison to the suffocation that he’d been suffering for months from suppressing his feelings for his partner. 

Cole was intoxicated. On liquor, yes, but even more so on Stefan.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever published fic! Please leave me constructive criticism, I want to improve. This is for the wonderful people on the discord server. yall are angels <3


End file.
